


Stay

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whump Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: -	 ‘’I failed. I...’-     You did your best. They all did. – He interrupted her, softly kissing her hand. – ‘’That is all anyone can ask of you. Now, be calm and rest I’ll be back later.’’-Petra realizes that she is not ready to give out her life for humanity, Levi comforts her.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader, this is basically whump/hurt/comfort without a plot. I love Levi & Petra, they are such an angsty ship and I saw a Whump Prompt @ Tumblr and said ''Why the hell not?''
> 
> Besides I want to practice my english and what better way than writing right?

Everything around her was chaotic. It all happened so fast and simultaneously it was like time had stopped. A titan had appeared out of nowhere, it killed many of the soldiers including _all_ her teammates.

It really wasn’t supposed to be a difficult mission, but all went to hell in just a few minutes.

Her lower half was completely covered in blood, her knees were bent, and her legs spread wide in a way that they should not have. People were screaming around her, she tried to speak but the only thing coming out of her mouth were cries for help engulfed in agony and pain.

-''Petra, stay with me, you are going to be fine, help is on the way.''- The voice sounded familiar, it was her captain, Levi. She tried to open her eyes, but she could not see anything, the pain was literally blocking almost all her senses.

-''I don't want to die Levi.''- She whimpered. -''I don’t want this, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.'' -

When she joined the Survey Corps she believed that she was ready to die for humanity, that she was prepared to throw her life away for the greater good, but, she was not ready. She wanted to live, she desired to have a normal life, she wanted to get married, have kids, live a normal and boring life, she did not want to die eaten by a Titan.

\- ''Please, please.'' - She kept repeating, delirious due to the pain. - ''Please don’t leave, please.''-

Levi was wiping her tears away. The Titan had been killed already but he was still waiting for the medics, Petra was badly wounded and delirious due to the pain, it was not going to be possible to move her in his horse without risking her bleeding out in addition to that, he could not afford to encounter another Titan on his way back.

\- I'm not going anywhere Petra, I'm here, help is on the way.''-

* * *

 

Petra weakly opened her eyes, it took her a while to adjust to the light, every single fiber of her body hurt, she felt confused for a second until she remembered what had happened, her teammates, everybody, that’s when she saw Levi, sitting on a chair next to her, all the other beds in the infirmary  were _empty_ , he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

-“Captain, Levi, we…I failed you.”- Petra swallowed hard. She could not handle the pain and started to cry, she wanted to be strong, she knew that he probably felt responsible for everything, but she could not stop the tears.

-“I know it hurts, I’m sorry.”- - ‘’I failed. I...’ -

-''You did your best. They _all_ did.'' – He interrupted her, softly kissing her hand. – ‘’That is all anyone can ask of you. Now, be calm and rest I’ll be back later.’’-

-“Stay.”- She mumbled tiredly, holding onto his hand. Levi took this as an invitation to carefully climb into Petra’s bed and stayed the night with her, he didn't care if anyone saw them, it didnt matter as long as she felt safe even if it was just for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a Whump series :)
> 
> Leave a comment/Prompt if you enjoyed it.


End file.
